Ghostron
was a kaiju from the TV series, The Return of Ultraman. Ghostron appears in episode 8. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 40 m *Weight: 20,000 t *Origin: Osugidani History The Return Of Ultraman Hideki Go was sent on a renegade mission to stop a wild monster on his own, the monster was Ghostron. A monster that is possibly related to or even a sibling to Arstron. During the mission, Go fired an X bomb missile into the monster’s tail, until eventually Ghostron burrowed away underground. After MAT discovered Ghostron's origin, but suddenly noted the X bomb missile inside his tail. It turned out Go accidentally used the timed version of the bomb that is set to detonate in 10 hours... Ghostron later re-emerged from underground in front of a dynamite factory and fell asleep, making the situation bleak. At first, MAT tried to use paralysis missiles, but failed. Then Go suddenly appeared with a modified Jeep with an alarm siren built to it to lure the monster. After getting to the safety explosion area, Go ditched the Jeep and transformed into Ultraman Jack and the two started fighting. However, the fight was brief as Ghostron sat back down refusing to fight and with the thought of the bomb detonating in everyone’s mind prevented any further action by either MAT or Ultraman Jack. Suddenly, Jack started burrowing underground by spinning like a drill. Jack then popped up from underneath Ghostron, grabbing onto the monster’s body and he carried it into the Earth’s atmosphere allowing the bomb to detonate safely, while destroying Ghostron in the process. Trivia *Suit actor: Takanobu Toya *Ghostron is actually a redesigned Arstron suit. He is the the supposed brother of Arstron (Or a relative at the very least). His name also sounds similar to Arstron's. *Ghostron's roar is a heavily modified Baltan laugh, disguised to sound like a roar. *Although not physically seen, Ghostron is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's body in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. The Ultraman Ghostron reappeared in episode 27 of the series, The Ultraman. The second monster unleashed by the Baladon invaders, Ghostron burst forth from the rocky surface and quickly engaged Arstron! The monsters battle raged on, neither of them able to gain the upper hand on one another. Soon another kaiju, Gokinezura, joined the titanic fray while Aboras and Banila, yet two more kaiju, drew battle elsewhere. With five monsters running rampant, the Science Garrison began to bomb the entire island! Soon the invaders unleashed their strongest behemoth, Red King. With chaos all over the island, Ghostron tried to challenge the island’s top kaiju! It rushed in an attempt to attack the brute, but a blast of purple fire leaped from Red King’s fanged jaws. The flames tore through Ghostron’s body, engulfing it in a mighty explosion and sending what was left of it raining across the island. Trivia *In this series, Ghostron possesses the roar of the Toho Monster, Baragon. *Since Ghostron and Arstron are (speculated to be) in the same family, it is unknown why they were fighting. Powers and Weapons *Heat Beam: Ghostron can fire a medium-strength beam of heat from his mouth. Weakness Ghostron cannot see anything, even explosions, when he is above 50 meters away. Ghostron Heat Beam.png|Heat Beam Other Media Redman Ghostron reappeared in episodes 27, 28, 57, 80, 84, 88, 90, 92, and 93 of the series, Redman. He teamed up with Peguila four times and Sasahiller twice. *In episode 28, Ghostron kills Sadora and fights Redman alone. *In episode 57, Ghostron teams up with Peguila to battle Redman. *In episode 80, Ghostron teams up with Peguila to battle Redman. *In episode 90, Ghostron teams up with Sasahiller to battle Redman. *In episode 92, Ghostron teams up with Peguila to battle Redman. *In episode 93, Ghostron teams up with Peguila and Sasahiller to battle Redman. Gallery The Return Of Ultraman Ghostron.png Ghostron 4.jpg Ghostron I.png Ghostron II.png Ghostron-0.png Ghostronn.jpg The Ultraman Ghostron Jonias.png Ghostron.jpg Earthtronghostrongokinezula.png Other Ghostron 1.jpg|Ghostron Suit Ghostron Bullmark.jpg|A Bullmark Ghostron Category:The Return of Ultraman Category:Return of Ultraman Kaiju Category:Redman Kaiju Category:Ultraman Joneus Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Body Category:Subterranean Kaiju Category:Modified Kaiju Suits Category:Dinosaurs Category:Fire Kaiju